


Worst Euphemism Ever

by Syberiad



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberiad/pseuds/Syberiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo drops some subtle hints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Euphemism Ever

"That two-headed kaiju counts as two so you were wrong, Hermann."

"It does not count as two!”

"It so does. Even Tendo agreed. He gave it two names.”

"And what ridiculous names those were.”

"Yeah, okay, you’re right about that. Still can’t believe he named them Gmtatloi & Nfrdthnuednejcaaerukdmwmsay."

"…"

"What is it?"

"I think there’s a code in those na—"

“What? Come ON, Hermann.”

Hermann ignores him and writes the names on the chalkboard. “Exactly 36 characters, not counting the spaces…”

He proceeds to rearrange the letters in a square like so:
    
    
    G M T A T L  
    
    O I & N F R  
    
    D T H N U E  
    
    D N E J C A  
    
    A E R U K D  
    
    M W M S A Y

"Now," he continues, "if we read it from top-to-bottom, left-to-right…"
    
    
    GODDAMMIT NEWT & HERMANN JUST FUCK ALREADY

"…"

"…"

"I can’t believe it."

"Er, it is rathe—"

"Tendo is a math nerd too! UGH.”

"Newton!"

"Whaaat?"

"Er…" Hermann awkwards around; yes, it’s a verb with him.

Newt steps closer to him, placing his hands on the other scientist’s hips. “Hey, Hermann~”

"Y-yes, Newton?"

"Wanna cosplay a two-headed kaiju with me, if you know what I mean?"


End file.
